


Steve's Ass

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Babysitter Billy Hargrove, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Brother Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mike Wheeler Is a Little Shit, Pining, Protective Billy Hargrove, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Not to be confused with Steve Roger's ass, but--it's about time that Billy came out, don't you think?Oneshot/drabble





	Steve's Ass

Billy Hargrove didn't like to think that much to be honest but if you asked him he'd say he was a complicated person. Not to sound like a fucking sap or something, so instead he'd probably say something along the lines of 'I'm a complicated ray of fucking sunshine, asshole, and don't you forget it'. Hey, he never said he didn't have a potty mouth. Sue 'im. Anyway. Complicated. Deep. He liked few things in life. A cold beer, a nice joint, and--

Steve Harrington's ass. 

"It's just so round, you know? Like, it's so fuckin' firm and he looks so good in those tight little basketball shorts and--" And in retrospect maybe he shouldn't be talking to his kid sister (stepsister, technically, but Billy found he cared less about the distinction these days) and her stupid friends. Oh well. Too late now. 

"Wait. Wait wait wait." Mike Wheeler, resident fuckin' twig, interrupted him. A few months ago he wouldn't have had the balls to do that, but he found that with Billy's better mood he was sort of less scary. Even if he didn't stop swearing. "You're  _gay?"_

Billy was pretty sure little Will Byers was more queer than a three dollar bill so wow. "Uh, yeah?"

"You know, that checks out." Dustin said wisely. 

"Oh?" Billy rolled his eyes. "What gave it away?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Your clothes," Mike said. 

"Oh really? I thought it was me talking about how ridiculously attracted to men I am." It wasn't like he tried to hide it or something. Not really. As long as his old man wasn't around to hear it though.

Dustin and Mike looked at each other. And then they looked back at Billy slowly as if they were thinking about what he'd just said. And then Dustin said, "Nah, it's definitely your clothes."

And then before Billy could say anything in response--

"BUTTON UP YOUR GODDAMN SHIRT!" said Max. 

He had to admit...maybe she had a point. 


End file.
